


Manic

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [7]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oh boi Alber needs help i think, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere aus, oh lord here I go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: What Alber wants, is what he will get.





	Manic

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with yandere aus oh lord.

Gaining a new hobby wasn't too bad. Alber wasn't sure when was the last time he had enjoyed himself this much, or rather felt anything at all.

 

But after glancing at a man with slicked back hair and mysterious telekinetic powers, Alber couldn't help but be intrigued.

 

* * *

 

 

To think that Alber was completely emotionless was wrong. 

 

He just felt and dealt with them on different levels than everybody else. But for a long time, the man had been apathetic beyond no end. There was nothing that could fill the empty ache within himself. 

 

He yearned for something. But what? At first, the Lev had concluded this yearning to be for 'knowledge'. Yes. He was hungry for knowledge. That must be what he truly wants.

 

* * *

 

Out of everything he could describe himself with, people would say the Lev was curious.

 

To some within his smaller inner circle, they described him as 'sickly curious'.

 

Alber would first find something, tear it apart to examine, and then leave it broken.

 

Why fix something up back again? Its broken form was much more revealing, much more honest to the man.

 

With this, the Lev had begun walking upon a path with no return or ending. The more he searched, the more hungry he became. He needed more to sate the ache within him.

 

At first It had started with items and that soon led to living beings. Dissecting his selected subjects, whether it was intellectually or physically gave him a rush.

 

You see, whenever Alber had gotten curious, he felt adrenaline. And this previously foreign sensation had made him feel powerful, thrilled and exalted.

 

For the first time in his life, Alber had found something worth living for.

 

* * *

 

At one point, curiousity had led him to acing every military test put before him.

 

It also led him to begin killing. Whether it was young or small he couldn't help but feel thrilled while posing as a stoic faced general hiding his insanity under a cool mask.

 

As a result of his status, the military had often excused his behaviour as 'just', making it easier for him to get away with it.

 

Break them down, examine how they function, what pushes them to break and finally move on. This was what Alber lived for.

* * *

 

 But once again he becomes unable to sate his ever growing curiousity.

 

He wonders about the different emotions living beings make, the ones he can't exactly feel.

 

What expression do they make when I befriend them then strike at their most vulnerable insecurities?

 

_'Your incompetence had ended up killing t_ _hat innocent man.'_

 

The look on Ark's face was priceless really. The man had wanted to laugh at his blatant denial.

 

It's a shame that he ended up dead from the spectral transformation.

 

But as an act in retaliation, Alber had managed to usurp General Limbo's position and kill him ruthlessly.

 

This was punishment for getting in his way with his subject (friend).

 

Deep in his heart, Alber had cared for Ark. He truly enjoyed being around him, and watching his lively expressions change from one of pouting to a cheerful one.

 

But the half specter had already served his purpose, so there was no use in dwelling too much about the past now.

 

* * *

 

 

The captain hated putting up a friendly act towards random strangers he has to interact with. They were purely stepping stones for him to further his ranks in the military.

 

However, putting up with other people Alber was not remotely curious about, drove him over the edge.

 

To him, they were a waste of time.

 

Unlike others, Ark had made him feel happy. Despite this, deep down the man still felt so empty.

 

And Alber doesn't understand why.

 

If 'friendship' does not sate his hunger, then there is no logical purpose in befriending others.

 

Then, what about 'love'? Was Alber even capable of comprehending something as complex as love?

 

No matter how many books he has read, Alber still did not feel 'love', his 'love' for knowledge does not make him 'flush' or 'nervous'.

 

Until Alber sees **him**.

 

* * *

 

He sees a hero who throws themselves at the face of death.

 

The hero, whose face twists in pain but smiles to the victim he rescues.

 

The hero who was resilient to no end.

 

Upon seeing their radiant form, Alber became curious once more.

 

But was this merely infactuation? 

 

* * *

 

' _What makes you tick?'_

_'What makes you break?'_

 

All of these things were what he had wished to find out when he finds a pair of determined eyes glaring at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Alber who currently stands infront of the man he desires, is covered in his own blood.

 

However, there is no fear in the hero's eyes. Only adrenaline.

 

Just like him.

* * *

 

Adrenaline was the only thing that overruled emotions and logic. It was a perplexing phenomenom that pushes one beyond their limits.

 

* * *

_I love your expression._

_I love your defiance._

_So please keep on entertaining me,_

_Kinesis._


End file.
